


Blowing off Some Steam

by JeNeSaisPas (OilSlickSoftServe)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Good ol spar-fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, trans saix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OilSlickSoftServe/pseuds/JeNeSaisPas
Summary: AKA Horny Sparring Fic...T W O!!! But with them actually doing it.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), XemSai
Kudos: 27





	Blowing off Some Steam

Even if the jars used for training were in unlimited supply, the amount Saïx was turning to dust was starting to get concerning. Lately he’d been tenser than usual, and that was for a variety of reasons that couldn’t be easily fixed.

He was a Nobody who was still attached to the primal instincts of fear and aggression, even back when he was a new one. That was true for most Nobodies of his caliber, but they always felt _fresher_ than how they did for the others. They didn’t linger after the life-or-death situation like they would for a human, it was like a switch for him. Unfortunately, the loophole for that was how his powers were the reason, outside of his brain still being a thing, that he could still so reliably tap into them—mostly aggression—and that had a habit of being out of his control. He didn’t think fear really played into anything quite as much.

Regardless, he’d been wound up for a while with few outlets since no missions required his expertise.

“You seem to be especially frustrated lately.” Xemnas coolly observed as he leaned on the doorway.

Saïx looked over his shoulder at him, hair still standing on end and scar still darkened and pounding. _That’s one way to put it._ He thought.

“Might I offer you a sparring match to blow off some steam before you start destroying the infrastructure, too?”

“You needn’t use your time for such a thing if it’s not constructive to you.”

“We can think of it as a form of maintenance—so you don’t needlessly slaughter another member when you’ve reached your limit out of combat.” Xemnas smirked. “I think getting some blood moving would be good for me, too. I’m feeling a bit stiff.”

He _did_ have a point. Saïx may very well end up snapping someone’s neck or disemboweling them if they pushed him over the edge due to something otherwise insignificant. He was down with murder when it was called for, but someone turning in an insufficient report wasn’t one of those called-for contexts.

Saïx shrugged rigidly. “If you so insist, then I’ll take you up on the offer.”

“Splendid.”

Red lightning crackled along Xemnas’s fingertips as he slowly continued into the room with a calm grace.

Saïx gripped the handle of Lunatic and watched him. He only approached once he knew Xemnas was waiting for him and wasn’t going to attack him abruptly. But he was also much too antsy to wait, and the minute pause Xemnas took in his steps was enough.

They both lunged forward at the same time. Saïx shielded himself upon colliding using Lunatic and swung it outward. Xemnas leapt back and shot some projectiles at him.

Saïx deflected them and launched low to the ground. Sweeping out Lunatic, it scraped against Xemnas’s leg while he stepped back. Xemnas retaliated by sweeping around and kneeing him in the side.

Saïx hit the ground with a thud then scrambled to his feet. He hissed under his breath and readied himself again.

There was something crackling in the air (outside of the ethereal blades) as they dodged, weaved, grabbed, and kicked. They moved like oil and water against one-another, often colliding but never sticking together with blow after blow and swipe after swipe.

Their eyes met more times than one would expect for this type of thing, like they were trying to read one another and what they planned on doing next while their bodies acted on their own.

Saïx weaved in around under a high kick and slammed the elbow of his free arm into Xemnas’s back. He shot up while he staggered pulling him into a headlock.

He let go in time to avoid taking an ethereal blade to the arm and swept his legs out from under him.

One blade flickered out and Xemnas grabbed Lunatic on the way down, knocking Saïx off balance long enough for him to get back up and retaliate.

Xemnas’s eyes were dark and his expression stony despite his fluid movements and the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. His fighting style relied on flexibility and agility and he certainly showcased it even if he watered it down so other members had a chance against him.

Given they _weren’t_ trying to kill each other at the moment, he _did_ forego hitting Saïx with his ethereal blades where there wasn’t a coat protecting him. That didn’t mean he held back as much with other aspects.

Xemnas blocked a punch then grappled Saïx’s shoulder and slammed his him to the floor. He leaned his weight against him, breathing ragged and body hot even through both their coats.

It wasn’t lost on Saïx that they were currently groin to ass, even if just by coincidence. He could already feel _something in particular_ pressed against him, whether Xemnas was actually aware he was at half-mast or not. Alright, he had no complaints. He slowly pushed and ground back against him, peering over his shoulder and past his hair up at him.

His brilliant gold eyes almost glowed in what pale light caught in them. His curled fingers tightened into fists and his thighs spread. A throbbing heat built in his gut and between his legs, and it only intensified when Xemnas got harder. He had a hunch this might be more cathartic than sparring would by itself. Still, the show must go on—no harm in teasing him a little more.

He could feel Xemnas’s grip on his head minutely falter, seemingly with his sudden awareness that he was, in fact, erect and Saïx was purposefully exacerbating that. It was go time. He kicked one of Xemnas’s legs from under him and pounced out from under him. Standing back up on shaky legs, he twisted around and leapt at him. His fingers dug into his sides, teeth sinking into his neck as Xemnas tugged his hair back.

They hit the ground with a few grunts. Saïx quickly withdrew and sat on his chest, pinning his arms above his head with a smirk. His gaze trailed from Xemnas’s face framed by his silver hair to his chest that flexed when he struggled under his restraints. The man had some especially nice cleavage when his arms were up like that.

Xemnas glanced up at his hands, Saïx’s face, and then down at his chest and consequentially Saïx’s crotch with a further dissolving composure. He licked his split lower lip and tried to listen past the blood pounding in his ears.

Saïx looked over his shoulder and let out a low rumble of a chuckle. “So I _did_ feel something, hm? This must be to your taste unless adrenaline has just gotten to you.”

Xemnas sheepishly averted his eyes back to his restrained hands, and that told him it was, in fact, not from adrenaline. If it was, he would be casual in retorting such.

Xemnas took a deep breath and curled up, wrapping his legs around Saïx’s waist and twisted him off. It was awkward and didn’t fully remove him, but it was enough for him to wrench his hands free and get away. He shot an arm around Saïx’s waist while he was still down and slammed him to the ground on his back.

“I’d say you’re distracted.” Saïx grunted as Xemnas straddled against him.

“You aren’t complaining.” Xemnas uttered while he was pulled into a kiss.

Saïx huffed as Xemnas nibbled down his neck. “No, no I’m not.”

He bucked and rolled, shoving him off and adding, “And I’m not done yet.”

Xemnas rose to his feet and sighed. Jogging away to gain some distance, he watched Saïx get to his feet and re-summon his claymore while blue flames rolled off him.

Saïx locked eyes with him and sneered past the blood staining his mouth from his bloody nose and bitten tongue. “Why should I want to stop so soon? You know I like it rough.”

_Oh, I know._ Xemnas thought while he sent a few ethereal projectiles his way and teleported closer to him as Saïx dodged.

Xemnas bolted forward, kneeing him in the stomach then slamming him against the nearest wall. He hastily grabbed Saïx’s right wrist and restrained it just above his head, the left unable to catch in that movement. Before Saïx could kick or duck, he brought his knee up between his legs. He couldn’t say he appreciated the knee to _his_ stomach in the process, though.

Saïx had a small but cocky smile as he stared at him past his lashes and furrowed thin brows with eyes that freely glowed on their own. It was a smile he seldom wore, but then again there were seldom times he would be able to so freely act out. It was like letting a wolf out of its confines to run and hunt after so long watching it pace back and forth in an unstimulated stupor day after monotonous day. That satisfied snarl likened to said wolf bringing back a hunt, maw and paws bloody and tail high.

It was satisfying to see return.

“We’re simply dancing about at this point.” Xemnas grunted as he gripped his wrist tighter and pushed his knee further between his legs.

It wasn’t as though he was _complaining_ per se, but it was damn obvious they had things on their mind other than honing their combat skills…and they were on their break.

Saïx leaned in as much as he could given the position, upper lip pulling back until the glint of teeth shone and hips grinding down. His free hand rose to lightly grip Xemnas’s throat before sliding slowly around to running as far down his back as it could.

“Do something about it.”

“If you so insist.” Xemnas growled.

He slid the leg holding Saïx up down and pushed closer. He tugged down at Saïx’s coat zipper while he ground against him, stare drifting down to the slit of pale skin where his black undershirt rode up.

Saïx shrugged his coat off sans his restrained arm, hand hastily unbuttoning his pants. He was ready to get his underwear off because they were, quite frankly, soaked by that point and Xemnas was going to make it worse.

Xemnas finally let go of his other arm, seemingly having completely forgotten he’d even been doing that, and used his now-free hand to slide up under his shirt. He ghosted his fingers down his sides to his thighs, slowing to trace along his exposed and already bruised hip bones.

“I don’t need you shredding my back. Again.” He grunted has he grabbed Saïx’s hips and turned him around.

Saïx was about to complain, but a hand sliding into his underwear and rubbing at his throbbing and needy clit only let a gasp pass his lips. He felt Xemnas withdraw to push his underwear down and nudge his legs open. He distractedly kicked the damp pair off and glanced over his shoulder at him.

Xemnas grabbed Saïx’s hip and hair, admiring the pinkness and inviting eagerness of his pussy and sliding in slowly, teasingly.

Saïx squirmed as he was filled, back arching and nails digging into the cold metal he was pressed against. Moaning, he thrusted back against him to drive him deeper.

Xemnas trailed his gaze up along Saïx’s back, settling on his muscular back tensing and shifting as he slammed into Saïx and how he rocked with the thrusts. A throb of pleasure ran up his spine as he clenched around him. Oh god, the slick heat pumping head to base mixed with the soft moans and whines as he hit Saix's g-spot--he'd be thinking about this when he was alone later, too, probably with his hand down his pants. 

He slipped closer until they were back-to-chest, and he used one hand to stabilize Saix and the other crept around to the front of him and rubbed at his enlarged clit. A soft gasp mixed with twitching legs was a good sign. He synced his strokes with his thrusts--slowed and rhythmic--as he pushed back his hood and jacked him off while the hot ball of tension twisted in his own gut.

A string of expletives stumbled from Saïx's mouth as his back arched and hips jerked. His legs shook and his fingers dug into the wall so hard Xemnas swore he left dents.

“You’re so into it after I wind you up,” Saïx smirked despite his wavering voice, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“I look forward to see how you’ll plan that out. You have my curiosity.” Xemnas panted distractedly.

Saïx chuckled and settled his hand over Xemnas’s on his hip. “Keep your heads focused on current events, dear. You’ll have to wait and see.”

Maybe it was because he was teased for so long beforehand, but that threw Xemnas over the edge. His thrusts stuttered and he leaned into him, moans escaping between gritted teeth and fingers digging into his hips. He gasped, burying his forehead in Saix's shoulder as he came.

Legs quivering and body sensitive, Saïx’s snarls melted into moans and soft mewls as he came a second time. His fingers uncurled and slid down the wall as the aftershocks of the orgasm waned. He cracked his eyes open as Xemnas pulled out to watch the cum seep out and down his quivering thigh.

He relaxed against the wall, eyes closing with a breathy sigh. The wall really sucked the heat out of him, and he realized this with a shiver. He leaned back into Xemnas’s front and let his head loll onto his shoulder; _he_ was warm despite the overzealous air conditioning.

“I think that will do for this match.” Xemnas sighed, loosely looping his arms around his waist.

Saïx hummed in agreement. By that point, he just wanted to curl up and sleep. He lifted his head back up and turned to figure out where the fresh hell their clothes ended up.

Xemnas kissed him on the jaw and stepping away to get his, his hand ghosting along his back before he was out of reach.

“I believe we could both stand to shower.” Xemnas said, hastily tugging his pants up and throwing his coat on as if that would fool anyone into thinking they weren’t just going at it like a pair of feral animals in heat.

Really, though, even if the sweat and messy clothes could be explained away by sparring, the smell of sex definitely wouldn’t be. There were enough other members who would occasionally walk out of some room, closet, or elsewhere looking somewhat wary, spent, and disheveled that mostly everyone knew what to look for.

Saïx nodded. “I think it may benefit us if we avoid the communal showers.”

Xemnas had to concede to that suggestion.


End file.
